Back Home
by Biabelinda
Summary: One-Shot consideravelmente grande. Minha visão de como seria se Percy voltasse para casa antes de embarcar no Argo II para completar a Segunda Grande Profecia. Sinopses realmente não são meu forte, mas juro que é melhor do que parece. Contém SPOILERS de O Filho de Netuno, se você não leu o livro, não leia isso! Por favor R&R, preciso saber se alguém realmente lê o que escrevo


Annabeth apertou sua mão para dar-lhe mais segurança. Sentiu que ele suava frio e tremia levemente, e não era para menos, era uma reação normal para quem esteve longe de casa por quase um ano. Porém Annabeth não sabia dizer qual porcentagem do nervosismo se devia ao medo do reencontro.

Annabeth acompanhara a agonia de Sally desde o dia em que lhe dera a notícia de que Percy havia desaparecido, desde então as duas eram cúmplices no sofrimento. Annabeth parara de desenhar seus planos para um novo visual no Olimpo somente para dar apoio a Sally. Lhe apertava o coração vê-la emagrecer, chorar e calar-se durante tanto tempo. Ambas haviam sofrido muito e Percy sabia disso, ele se sentia mais culpado do que podia dizer, não suportava ser a causa do sofrimento de ninguém, de alguma forma estranha achava que era ingratidão de sua parte.

Percy bateu na porta duas vezes e Annabeth pôde ouvi-lo engolir em seco. Quem atenderia a porta? Sua mãe? Em que estado ela estava agora? Seria Paul? O que ele diria? Estariam zangados? Percy tinha milhões de perguntas na cabeça e ficava agoniado por saber que nãopodia responder nenhuma delas.

A porta se abriu e ele não soube se relaxava ao não ao ver quem era Paul. O homem parecia ter envelhecido um bocado, as rugas na testa estavam mais marcadas, ou talvez fosse só impressão, mas nada disso se comparava a expressão dele. Seus olhos se tornaram brilhantes em um instante, o que fez Annabeth pensar que talvez, apenas talvez, Paul estivesse mais emocionado em rever o afilhado do que sua hombridade permitira admitir.

- Deus o abençoe - mumurou, o tom desacreditado. Paul olho-o de cima a baixo e depois olhou para Annabeth, piscou diversas vezes e então, fez algo que não surpreendeu a ela, mas pegou Percy de guarda baixa.

Paul abriu os braços e envolveu o afilhado em um abraço apertado, fazendo Annabeth pensar em qual fora a última vez em que recebera um abraço de verdade de Dr. Chase.

Percy ergueu os braços vagarosamente, digerindo a informação, sentindo no abraço toda a saudade que seu padrinho e professor de inglês sentira. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e suas mãos suaram ainda mais quando ele abraçou o homem de volta de uma forma totalmente desajeitada, porque, por mais que o momento exigisse e ele gostasse muito de seu padrasto, ele ainda sentia que não tinha intimidade o suficiente para um contato desses com ele.

Paul afastou-se, segurando o afilhado pelos ombros, os olhos vermelhos, contento um choro de alívio, com certeza.

- Graças à Deus você está bem - disse, batendo no ombro de Percy de forma desajeitada também, parecendo perceber, de repente,como fora efusivo em sua recepção, contudo, ele não parecia se arrepender.

Entraram no apartamento e Percy sentiu o aconchego familiar do cheiro de casa. Tinha uma mistura do perfume de sua mãe – não algo colocado em um frasco, mas o cheiro da pele dela - com o aroma de panquecas azuis. Seus olhos pescaram cada detalhe que ele já conhecia daquele apartamento, mas tudo parecia tão mais bonito agora.

Paul ainda o olhava incrédulo.

- Paul, onde está Sally? - Annabeth perguntou. Sabia que Percy estava pensando na mãe havia muito tempo, mas agora ela sabia que o namorado estava incapaz de falar.

O homem balançou a cabeça e piscou com força, sendo trazido de volta ao presente.

- Ela foi fazer compras, ela... Meu Deus ela vai ficar histérica! - seu tom ficou entre o alegre e o preocupado. - Ela...Espere, estão com sede?Eu posso trazer alguma coisa. - Ele se moveu de um lado para o outro em cima dos pés, fazendo gestos excessivos com as mãos, respirando rapidamente - Deus do céu! - suas mãos se juntaram na frente da boca e Annabeth sorriu. Percy não sabia o quanto Paul se importava com ele.

- Não ligue para ela - Percy disse finalmente quando viu o padrasto caminhar até o telefone. Paul parou no meio do caminho, o olhar confuso e questionador. - Eu quero - ele engoliu com dificuldade - Eu quero que seja surpresa - acrescentou, olhando para Paul.

- Claro - ele disse - Por favor, sentem.

Percy e Annabeth se sentaram no sofá e ele suspirou correndo as mãos pelo tecido, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Estava em algum tipo de estupor. O coração batia forte ao pensar na reação da mãe e ele tinha certeza que choraria, embora não quisesse por nada no mundo que Annabeth visse. A mão dela pousou sobre a sua, apertando-a novamente. Percy olhou-a nos olhos e viu também como ela estava aliviada que ele estivesse ali. Novamente aquela vontade de espancar Hera no meio de sua cara divina lhe apareceu. Por que ele? Porque não outra pessoa? Era muita coisa para carregar nas costas quando se tem apenas dezessete anos.

- Ela vai enlouquecer - ouviram Paul dizer. Ele se sentou no sofá ao lado do afilhado - Mas então, o que aconteceu durante todo esse tempo?

Percy suspirou, tentando não fazer uma careta, de fato, já tinha repetido a mesma história tantas vezes que se cansara, mas Paul merecia uma explicação e, além do mais, ele sabia que teria que repetir mais uma vez quando sua mãe chegasse. Então ele contou, tudo desde o início, como tinha acordado na casa da Loba, que existia uma acampamento romano e como ele tinha ido parar lá, a jornada até o Canadá, a falta de memórias (nessa parte ele omitiu que lembrava apenas de Annabeth) e de como fizera para recobrá-las. Até um pouco antes de virem até o apartamento. Paul ficou cabisbaixo quando soube que ele não podia ficar por muito tempo. Teriam que partir logo,nem Percy, nem Annabeth estavam felizes com isso, mas era preciso.

O barulho da chave na porta fez com que eles se calassem. Percy levantou-se em reflexo, enxugando as mãos molhadas de suor na calça jeans enquanto via sua mãe abrir a porta, alguns sacos pardos cheios de compras ao seu lado.

- Paul, será que você poderia me ajudar? - Sally olhou para a sala para procurar o marido, o encontrou, mas sua atenção foi desviada para outro lugar e ela parou a meio caminho para pegar as compras.

Sally se levantou tão rápido que, se alguém tivesse piscado, teriam perdido o movimento. Ela gritou, muito, realmente muito alto. As mãos na frente da boca, entrou correndo mais rápido do que Percy achava possível e o abraçou, quase derrubando o filho no impacto. Apesar da explosão no início, o resto foi calmo. Era possível ouvir seus soluços baixos enquanto ela acariciava os cabelos do filho de forma ansiosa. Seu rosto estava escondido no pescoço de Percy, foi enquanto que Annabeth realmente percebeu como ele tinha crescido nos últimos oito meses. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela se sentiu constrangida e deslocada ali, parecia errado olhar uma cena tão familiar.

Aquele abraço poderia competir com aqueles que Tyson lhe dava, talvez pudesse até empatar. Sua mãe o apertava tanto contra si que Percy podia sentir seus pulmões protestando e o desconforto das costelas, mas ele não a soltaria por nada nesse mundo. Seus olhos queimavam e sua visão embaçou, por mais que ele se esforçasse, ele não podia segurar as lágrimas. Agora mais do que nunca se sentia culpado, culpado por ser a razão de tanto sofrimento para a melhor pessoa do mundo. Sally estava dizendo alguma coisa, a voz abafada contra a camisa dele, por isso não pôde entender, mas com certeza não era preciso entender. Sua mãe nunca lhe pareceu tão vulnerável, o corpo pequeno tremendo por conta dos soluços.

- Me desculpe - Percy sussurrou, percebendo que sua voz não soava tão melhor do que a de Sally.

- Oh - ela disse afastando-se do filho, apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Sally tinha o rosto e os olhos vermelhos. Se antes estava pálida, agora compensava com o rubor de felicidade que lhe subiu do colo até o couro cabeludo. Percy sentiu uma dor familiar no peito e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo por ter feito aquilo com sua mãe, mesmo sabendo que não era culpa sua. A mensagem que ele tinha deixado na secretária eletrônica não fora o suficiente, fora capaz de amenizar a dor, mas só isso.

Sally segurou o rosto do filho entre as mãos, tateando, acariciando, tentando convencer-se de que aquilo era mesmo real, afinal, ela já tinha sonhado tantas vezes que ele havia voltado que agora pensava que seus sentidos a estavam enganando novamente.

- Você está mesmo aqui? - a inflexão em sua voz fez com que a frase se transformasse em uma pergunta. Sally apertou os ombros de Percy, pegou o tecido da camisa entre as mãos, olhou novamente nos olhos do filho.

Um sorriso emocionado apareceu em seu rosto cansado e Percy se sentiu um pouco melhor. Sally o abraçou novamente, as mãos fazendo círculos em suas costas.

- Oh, Percy! - Sally disse ao pé do ouvido dele - Você está de castigo até fazer trinta anos.

Percy riu, bem humorado, mas ainda trêmulo. Annabeth tentou esconder o riso, mas não conseguiu, teve certeza de que todos ouviram, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas também.

- Eu sei - respondeu, um peso enorme sendo tirado de seus ombros. O que estava por vir não era importante agora, embora não quisesse admitir, queria mais do que tudo receber um cafuné de mãe e talvez comer aquelas panquecas que só sua mãe sabia fazer, panquecas azuis. Ele sabia que não teria muito tempo para aproveitar seu tempo com sua mãe, por isso recusou-se a soltá-la por enquanto, por mais que sua parte adulta lhe dissesse que ele estava passando dos limites.

Às vezes, tudo o que precisamos, é um cafuné de mãe.


End file.
